Daddy's Girl
by rollinsfangirl13
Summary: Angelina Levesque, daughter of Triple H, is engaged to Seth Rollins and a member of The Authority. Recently she's been involved with the Brie and Stephanie and the Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose storylines. Therefore, she's being targeted by the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose. Will Seth be able to keep her as far from Ambrose as possible?*Sets at Summer Slam and continues from there*
1. Character Bio

**Character Bio**

**Name: **Angelina Levesque

**Looks: **Blonde hair, blue eyes, has scar from a surgery (born with a heart defect)

**Billed From: **Greenwich,Connecticut

**Occupation: **WWE Diva

**Wrestling Status: **Heel (villan)

**Trained By: **Triple H, Shawn Michaels

**In Ring Name:** Angel Helmsley

**Nicknames: **Daughter of The Game, Bosses Daughter, The New Billion Dollar Princess

**Relationship Status: **Engaged to Colby Lopez (off screen), in a relationship with Seth Rollins (on screen)

**Family: **Paul Levesque/Triple H (father), Stephanie Levesque/ Stephanie McMahon (Step- Mom), Marissa Hickenbottom (OC, birth mother ~deceased), Shawn Michaels (uncle)

**Friends: **Nikki Bella (recently), Eva Marie, Paige, Charlotte

**Hates: **Cena, AJ Lee, Brie Bella, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, whoever is a baby face diva

**Career Highlights**: Authority Member, 2x Divas Champion

**Signature Moves: **various slaps, sledgehammer shots (when referees distracted or out), spine buster

**Finishing Moves: **Pedigree, Backstabber, Curb Stomp (adopted from Seth Rollins)

**Entrance Themes: **King of Kings (when with Authority), My Time (singles competition), The Second Coming (used with Seth Rollins)

**A.N: I don't own anything besides the story and my 2 ocs Marissa and Angelina. All wrestlers used are owned by the WWE. First chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Summer Slam and the Aftermath

**Angelina View**

I stood at ringside during my step- moms match against Brie Bella. My dad and Nikki Bella were out here as well. I watched as Nikki knocked out Brie. I smirked and went over by the "Fearless" Bella. I extended my hand and she shook it.

Once everyone was backstage most of the diva roster started reaming Nikki in the ass about how that wasn't the right thing to do. I heard enough and stepped in, "HEY!" I yelled. They all went silent, "I've heard enough out of all of you. Nikki did what she did because she finally came to her senses on what's best for business." I said. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down, "If any of you have a problem with it…." I said. I pointed to the doors that lead to the parking garage, "There's the door. Let me warn you though, you leave and I'll have you fired." I said. I waited to see if anyone would risk it and no one left. I laughed and left with Nikki.

After the show I was dealing with a bickering and former Divas Champion, AJ. I looked at her, "Shut up!" I snapped. "It's not my fault April. Go talk to my parents." I said and left the office.

I saw Colby Lopez or Seth Rollins, my fiancé waiting for me, "I hate her." I said. "Rough day beautiful?" Colby asked grabbing my bags along with his, "These baby faced divas are driving me insane." I said. "They're just jealous because you are better than them." he said. I stopped him and kissed him softly, "Not to mention a lot more beautiful." he said. "Okay, you can stop that Sethie." I said. He set the bags down and popped the trunk of the rental car. He pulled me in and kissed me. I kissed him back,

Once we got to the hotel I checked the fan reactions on Twitter. "Wow." I said. "What?" Colby asked coming out of the bathroom from the shower. "The most fan reactions were Lesnar winning, your match against Jon, and Nikki's heel turn." I said. "Wow is definitely right." he said.

I turned to my fiancé, "You and Jon did an amazing job tonight. That was one of the best lumberjack matches I ever saw," I said. I cupped his face, "I'm happy you won though." I said. He smiled and held me, "You're awesome." he said.

I looked up, "Colby?" I asked. "Yeah baby." Colby replied looking at me. "I still wonder a lot…. Why me?" I asked. "Not because of the money that's for sure." he replied. "Then why Colby?" I snapped sitting up. Colby didn't say anything and I left the bedroom to sleep on the couch.


End file.
